Can I Be A Good Father?
by FallenKnightofGwyn
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto is many things, a loyal soldier, a dreamer, a fighter, a boy with the will of steel. He's also a fool, idiot, slow, cannot understand so much along with not able to understand other people. An orphan, alone for so long, the host of the Nine-tails. He's so many things, yet no one would image, Naruto of all people would become a single teen father.
1. Chapter 1

**So I have another one of these in the 'works' you can say. Well not really, it leads to the same outcome, but the chapter having a build up to what happened beforehand. Or the start of it, I was just rather bored. So I started this and decided to post this not the other If you guys want to see it just say so.**

 **Anyway, have no clue what to pair who with. I don't want to use Hinata since well, look through the massive amount of her you'll find something like this. I want to do something more interesting than just Naruto and Hinata even though I like that better for cannon. I thought of Temari or the Sands girls. Ino or something insane I saw. A naruto x Female Konohamaru, that was strange. That or an Oc or Movie girl. Don't know.**

 **Anyway, My Naruto is different, just some things I would change. Mainly having his personality mature through the Wave and Chunin exams while making Chunin, mean come on. Neji then a tailed beast. Come on.**

 **Besides that, he's two years older. I don't see them threatening to kick out someone trying to graduate early that it I own nothing stroy start.**

 **XXXxX**

Jiraiya is a man of many talents and regrets, yet he's strong, wise and swift. Required to live the life of a shinobi, seeing how danger beyond understandings lay behind any corners. But there are experiences he will never know. He will never know true love, not a love he gave to a woman, but a true love of an equal pair. That is something he will never know nor understand.

He will never know the love of a parent, seeing how he himself still lacks any name besides Jiraiya, the closest experience is the old man, his teacher who was killed by his best friend. He will never understand what it's like to be one ether. Seeing how he's no person to raise a child. He cannot stand still, always roaming trying to find inspiration and help those who cannot help themselves. That's no life for a child, the best he can provide is funds here and there.

So being a parent, being and sharing a love are two things he regrets he will never hope to understand. Yet, his student knows.

Uzumaki Naruto, the child of hiws first apprentance, host of the Nine-tailed demon fox, Chunin of the Hidden leaf, they boy who saves lives no matter where he goes, finally lost in a sense.

They two have been on a training trip. Three years to walk the earth and grow strong. Starting from the ground up. They ended up in the Land of Spring ones known as the Land of Snow. Now from an eternal winter to an eternal spring. Truly a stunning place, they're Princess perfect, matching the beauty of the land in herself.

And she's the very woman that stared in his Ichi Ichi Paradice movie, the male Star being the very Kage. Months went by of training when he started noticing something strange with his idiotic student.

He hurried his training, leaving an ending without complaints. Seeming to care more about his appearance and the way he talks. The red mark on his neck. The final buzzer ringing when he found the boy eating fruits and Vegetables without complaint.

Somehow that got his attention more then hickeys on his neck.

He never expected the boy having a girlfriend behind his back. A girl he met before, his last mission under Kakashi and with Sakura. The girl and her family part of a circus that is seeming to stay in the land of Spring.

He never saw such love. Not even when Minato and Kushina were alive. The two matching each other perfectly. The King and Queen of pranks on the village started to call them.

Jiraiya wanted to leave and move to different countries, but he just couldn't, he stayed laughing and crying with the girls family loving every minute. For ones, even an old pervert like him felt wanted, like being part of a family. He has never been happier, not a single moment.

"Food break." He heard, stopping along with the person beside him. The boy, well he was. Naruto after the two years is no longer that little brat he met. He's a father, a little thing just old enough to travel with. Crying her little blue and purple eyes out.

"Now that I'm stronger." He started, not speaking but singing, the child in his lap calming down. The father singing softly, never would Jiraiya imagen Naruto of all people able to sing. "I find, deep inside me, that I can be the one." He sang as she slowly stopped, even hungry the child stopped crying.

Wanting to enjoy her father singing more than demanding for food. Not surprising seeing how the mother took every chance to sing.

The boy using chakra, the little fire nature he could learn to heat up the bottle. After giving it a try he feeds the little girl, a loving look at the man cared for his child.

Jiraiya couldn't help but wonder what types of parents Minato and Kushina would have been. Minato would be doing Hokage things when everyone was looking, only to play with Naruto. Probable playing through acks of The Gutsy Ninja, Naruto being well Naruto and Minato being the evil ninja.

Kushina, she would be the overprotective mom, without a doubt in his mind. Yelling in a panic over the slightest thing. Those two would have been amazing parents.

"The wave should be up ahead." The blond said huffing, a clone just popped. Naruto making sure nothing will happen made armies of his clones to surround them. They haven't run into a fight for months but seeing the little thing in his arms. He wouldn't have it any other way.

"Good, we'll train here for six months, another six at Mount Myoboku. After that, they'll summon us into the leaf." The tall mountain of a man whit long spiking white-hair pulled into a pony-tail. Wearing a kimono open shirt, baggy pants, and strange wooden sandals. Red lines at his tear ducks reaching to his chin and a few moles thanks to someone's training.

"We're training elemental right?" Naruto spoke, the master staring at his student. Naruto has grown up, he just couldn't help but think of that every time they talk. Naruto is the hero of his book. Without a doubt in his mind now, he truly is the hero. Standing tall, for his age, wide strong matching his mentor. His jawline slime and strong, to his surprise he's older looking in a sense. Minato was a pretty boy, even as an adult he had soft features. Narutos' own being strong, more man-like. Giving him a few years more than his real age, even with those whisker marks.

His eyes a harder shade of blue, ones bright filled with energy and life, now seeming on edge and violent. His own worry that the Akatsuki will be after her. The reason they increased the training, originally smoothing out what he already had. Then working sole on his control over the demons' chakra, to working on anything that can make him strong.

He's planning on letting him take sage training. A drastic increase.

His blond hair seeming to calm down, falling, cut shorter even then falling across the headband. The blond still wearing the green Chunin vest, but having a bright red cloth tied around his right arm.

He's a man now, he needs to remember that.

The two walked in silence, Naruto singing to his child as she drank her formula in peace. The silence not awkward in the slightest, in fact, this might be a brilliant masterpiece for his collection. An Ichi Ichi title, however, taking a more adult theme. Not just cheap romances he witnessed and experience with greatly written sex. But character development through Naruto's' struggle in life. An orphan treated as a demon filled with so little pleasure, and all being slowly taken away one by one.

It will be a story of tragedy and strength. For this is their life, the life of a shinobi really.

"The Great Naruto bridge." His student mumbled, the small smile showing something that seemed foreign in the past months.

Jiraiya, of course, understands completely. He's handling death for greater than Tsunade, not drinking his mind and body numb and running from his pain. Jiraiya loves that woman more than anything, more then Minato and more than Naruto himself, but that woman would abandon the child because it was part of the person she wants to forget.

Orochimaru lost someone close as well, Jiraiya and their teacher never were sure if the man was even human. But even he lost something, his reaction was mundane at first. Then they realized the man sought to end death because death threatens to end it in return. So he sought to become immortal, the dream of mastering every jutsu is still pleasant, but the truth is he cared little for mastery and more about immortality.

After the horror of war and the discovery of Orochimaru's' betray Jiraiya left many wounds open and his heart scared. He chose to travel the world, of course unlike the other two. He, the dead last remained loyal the entire time no matter what the Leaf did.

Unlike Tsunade.

Funny how an old perv like him is the thirds last success. Seeing the relationship he has with his own children. One turned rouge and the other cutting their string to him, not the village.

The old man wasn't the greatest husband either, but they're from a different time where showing humanity was risky.

Naruto has scars as well. He, because the start of his life never understood many things. Even what people thought as commen teaching. He lacked everything besides a bleeding heart. The betray of Mizuki and risking the life of his teacher, the death of Zabuza and Haku. Even if they were enemy Shinobi they found a bond somehow. From what Kakashi said Haku has given Naruto his way of life, while Zabuza walls were shattered by his worlds.

How the brats words cut deeper than any blade. He needs to remember that line.

After that the horror of the 'Sound. Orachimarus' assault, then Gaara, Sasueks' bretayle and missions dealing with what's left of the sound, and finally he found love like nothing he experiences before. A family, a father, mother, a little brother. And a lover, someone who caught his heart, he made that stone Tsunade gave him into a wedding ring. Possible jumping the gun, but the ring now is on a black string hanging off his neck, along with a little silver card box that held two different photos.

The poor girl didn't survive childbirth, she had a heart attack. Minato was a child to him, and losing him was the hardest part of his life, both of them. Narutos' pain and scars from that must have been heart and mind breaking. The worse came with her family, they knew they are Shinobi, ninja, life takers. In greef they lashed out on them. Naruto, losing his family, again in a sense.

Shaking his head he spoke. Telling Naruto it's one more step at being Hokage. His dream, or was it now. He's been having thoughts, that the boy no longer wished to become Hokage. He already knows what he wishes or his daughter. He wants her to grow in a world where the term Shinobi is something told at campfires. Where war and violence are not the first act to solve a proablem.

Of course, he understands this. Seeing how the horror of the shinobi is. He didn't want his daughter to grow custom to suffering, and he understands that greatly. And become the Hokage, that meant she couldn't be away from that lifestyle.

But even with the man standing by his side.

This is still Uzumaki Naruto, and he is still with Jiraiya, just like Jiraiya.

"I helped." The blond mumbled stopping his song. The girl now relaxes and calm. Giggling as much as the little thing can. Seeing the happy, and upbeat nature of the new and improved village.

Jiraiya nodded, the wave, since Gato, have found more money then they knew what to deal with. Gato himself having enough to run the village wealthy for another hundred years, but now they own their trade. Making decent profit from just that. So, this place is nearly constantly in celebration. Parties happening every other weekend. Just a massive celebration of another week of freedom and another week without death, without hunger, without Gato.

The ones dying village is now a tourist attraction. The best outcome really.

"Uzumaki-san!" The all heard, an older woman, around the same age as Jiraiya stopped them both. The woman old yes, but someone her age she's still attractive. From the slight lack of wrinkles, soft brown eyes, lighter brown hair but not a lick of grey. A slim body wearing bright festive blue and green colors.

"Can I help you?" The blond asked wondering what this is about. This is the first person that stopped him.

"I just wanted to ask how Naruto-sama has been doing?" She asked so softly. She became lost as the two men tilted their head to the same way. Both seeming lost, blinking at the same time. It's a little adorable.

"Well, I'm alive. That's cool." He said not sure what is just happen. Mean it's been three years since he's been here, but do they not recognize him?

"Oh my! My apologize Uzumaki-sama. I thought you might be his older brother or cousin." She explained as the old man laughed.

"He was a short annoying look brat wasn't he?" The man said as the blond glared, of course, he wouldn't do anything with his daughter in his arms, her little hands wrapped around his fingers, giggling with delight biting down chewing on his fingers.

That and even without her, he couldn't beat him.

So him doing anything was useless.

"I can't say ninja-sama, I was never able to meet young Naruto-sama, my husband sent me away before asking for help." She said as the blond just blinked.

"Wait, your husband is the drunk old man?" He asked as she blinked at his choice of words, then laughed. "My drunk husband is Tazuna, he is the towns master bridge builder, while I am the master at making wine." She said as the two men stared.

"So he's supporting your craft by drinking?" A nod from the woman, both stared. What an odd pair, then again a ninja and a tight-rope gymnastic is a strange one too.

"Yep! Isn't he the sweetest." She said as they both turned their heads, to another direction.

"So you're no worried about his cheating?" Jiraiya asked not understanding that single part.

"Nope, if he cheats he losses all his wine." Makes sense, they guess.

"But if I may Uzumaki-sama, who is she?" She asked, never in her life has she seen someone with two different eye colors.

"My daughter, her name is Haku." He said as Jiraiya stared, he was never sure of the name. Seeing how the other name was the mother, it's for the best. Jiraiya truly thought naming the girl was the worse name he could have given her. He would see and think of the lover who died, not his daughter.

However he discovered he's awful at naming something, Haku was the only decent name he came up with. So the story of Uzumaki Haku started.

What a strange name. White Whirlpool, just strange.

"Beautiful name for a beautiful child." She smiled as he did back.

Ass kisser, the old man thought.

"My husband should be at the docks. Have a pleasant time, the both of you." She said bowing perfectly. She nearly laughed, watching to two perform the strange and pathetic bow. They never bowed before.

With the short goodbye, the two made their way. Naruto saying that the man would be willing to help. A place they can stay, and well afford. Believe it or not, but the amazing writer is rather broke. And well, Naruto lost his money because of Jiraiya, fucker stealing his wallet all the damn time.

Jiraiya watched, slowly the state stared realizing that the two walking through their home. Is one of their saviors. The master watched the man soak in the attention.

Struggle, hardship, loss. It builds who we are, our beliefs are thoughts and wants. This trip has been training along with the boy finally understanding his feelings. Naruto, since the start of his caare was never given time to stop and think. The wave, the exsams, the small battles between the leaf and sand aginst the sound, and then Sasukes' betrayle. So much has happened, and now nothing. Nothing besides training and learning to be a father.

At long lost Uzumaki Naruto has time to sit down and reflect.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi**

 **I'm skipping strait to the return. Wasn't interested in a wave chapter. The chapters will be short, I'm sorry but I want to take one thing at a time your can say.**

 **So before you start I'm rewriting the hero academy crossover to where Naruto as a quirk like to Asura from the game, and how would you guys like a Mod Psycho x Railgun crossover?**

 **Anyway let's start**

"How do you think Sakura will handle everything?" Uzumaki Naruto spoke a small smile walking through his home. The massive village filled with so much life and vigor from the shinobi jumping through the roof tops enjoying the time of peace. How with the destruction of the Sound villages' main military and the peace treaty of the Sand lead by a close friend the village is ones more heading to enjoy years of peace. Proving even with their third Hokage or the last Uchiha to be the strongest Ninja village.

Naruto has changed much during his travel, he will no longer say he wishes to become the Hokage, but the thought still brought him joy and caused his heart to flutter.

"Horrible, if she was like what you say. Then you might just break her heart." Jiraiya, he didn't recall ever meeting his team. Sasuke and Sakura, maybe is small meetings to a point he nodded and went on his way, but other then that. Nothing. Maybe if he did something the three would ended off better then his own team. He is thankful Naruto isn't like him.

He would hate to see him become a failure.

"If she gave up on Sasuke too," He started looking over. Everything has changed with Naruto. His nindo even, no longer aiming to keep promises all that matters in creating a world where his daughter can live without fear, worry or doubt. Giving her a childhood he, they both were never given.

"I doubt that." He mumbled, his smile is gone. Haku didn't enjoy seeing her father without a smile.

"Boop!" She yelled her tiny finger smashing his whiskered check. The girl with two different eyes and wearing a frog, or toad themed onesies giggled poking her fathers whiskered check. The two quickly started laughing, enjoying their little brawl poking ones cheek and the other one pinched and pulled. Jiraiya said nothing as the two played, letting them enjoy having a family. Even one so small.

"Haku I choose you!" His student suddenly yelled. Jiraiya, on purpose staggered, catching a little girl laughing and giggling poking him in his cheeks and nose. "What about the others? You Konoha eleven become famous even in other countries." Oh yes, Naruto forgot about their title. Well, more along the ones apart of the Sasuke retrieval mission besting the sound five and they winning the chunin exams in a sense. Shikamaru 'beat' Temari, Shino tied with Konkuro and he defeated Gaara.

"Well, Shikamaru probable landed a job, doing something he never wanted to. Ino, didn't know her that well." He started popping joints in his arm. Carrying a child for years is incredible heavy after so long. "Choji might made Chunin just to be with Shikamaru. Shino and Kiba probable are chunin aiming to hit jounin. Neji probable is one by now." He stopped, a small smile walking by a white-haired man with a little green book.

Not responding in the slightest.

The other three stopped. Both smiling seeing Haku looking over Jiraiyas' shoulder staring at the man with her fathers jacket and Jiraiyas' hair. The girl so young, who only had the two men in her life is incredible lost. Staring back and forth between the group not understanding why this man looks like them both.

"Uncle?" She asked in a light little voice. Finally she spoke, a child so young specking so clear. A child from a shinobi, or a child awakening their chakara coils the child's brain function and growth rate speeds up in a sense. There is a reason Ninja Academy taught children in kill and fight at the young age of four. The didn't have time to teach children to read and write.

It makes sense, seeing how a idiot like Naruto learned to read and write so quickly.

Haku however is a so young with a fright to speck up. He didn't know why, seeing how the mother was a performer and the father titled the number one unpredictable noisy ninja. They both just decided it's her age and their training trip that lead her to talk so little. Made sense seeing how she had no 'home'. She never specks to anyone besides family.

"Jiraiya-sama." Kakashi spoke seeming shocked, putting his book away meeting the child at level. Jiraiya is a tall man, Kakashi stands full height below his shoulders. He's taken back completely and utterly watching the child become scared, reaching out a very, very formiller boy held her close. The little girl hiding in the crook of his neck. Kakashi stood shocked. Naruto, with duller eyes smiled seeming to hum a sweet sound, slighting rocking back and forth caring for the terrified girl.

Kakashi stared, Naruto looking completely different then before. Is the farther, from the way the child is acting with him. Scared of strangers hiding with a parent. The clear sign however in the larger backpack filled with what it takes to care for a child.

"Naruto." He stumbled on his words staring at the boy who nearly his height. He didn't look very different, of course the clear signs of him growing taller, his arms, shoulders legs, stomach being larger then it was. Standard of course seeing how t's been three years. Puberty hits them all some harder then others. However his looks wasn't what made him seem different.

His confidence seemed to be different, his eyes were no longer seemed bright as they were. He seemed tired, vigilant. No longer carefree or excited over anything and all. His eyes look sharper somehow.

"Here." Naruto said a small smile handing him a book, well two. Kakashi shocked for words stared, the new, latest, and unreleased installment of Ichi Ichi and another serious he was unaware of.

"She guilt tripped me into writing one. It's just doesn't have a title. Thought you would like to be one of the first to read it, beside Jiraiya and I" He laughed not sure what to say. Kakashi blinked, he is no idiot. The way Naruto structured that sentence told him enough. Who ever the girl was is gone now, and he looked, seemed not ready to talk about it.

Nodding Kakashi gave him a simple pat on the shoulders. Understanding he left. Vanishing is a larger could of smoke.

"Giving him the cold shoulder?"

"Not at all, beings Iruka he will understand and accept easier. I want to get the hard ones out of the way." Nodding the two counted their walk. Small talking as they made their way towards the Hokage tower. Where the Hokage currently works along with missions departments, the Kage library and many other groups of different shinobi. Sadly before them two women walked the other direction.

"Princess!" Jiraya shouted seeing the love of his life looking no older than three years ago. Not surprising, the Hokage, the last Senju and the leafs princess stopped specking to the girl with pink hair the two knew so well.

"Baa-chan." Naruto waved with his somewhat free arm, he didn't care if they approved or not.

"So," She said a small smile on her face. Sakura seeming lost staring at the little girl with two different eyes. "My name is Tsuande Senju, I'm like your fathers grandma." She said bending down, making eye contacted with the baby girl. She let out a breath, while Naruto just laugh. If wasn't a delayed thought or want, she wanted to be held by her grandmother, one that loves her and her daddy.

This will be the very first chance she has, at meeting someone worthy of being called a grandmother. She couldn't hold her excitement, for the first time she's happy to see anyone else.

"What's your name sweetheart?" Holding the little girl up, her eyes shimmering with excitement. Surprising seeing how most are scared of strangers.

"Haku Uz-u-ma-ki." She said breaking down her clan name, not from inability but to make sure she correctly said each and every part. And spoke clear as day.

"Sakura." Naruto said already starting to walk away. The girl, seeming irritated fallowed she is going to find answers about the little girl named Haku Uzumaki.

"Daddy!" The little girl yelled, Tsuande rose an every-brow. She young yes, but that wasn't a normal cry for attention.

"Hey, don't worry. I'll be around the corner, anyway someone has a lot of presents for missing somebodies birthdays." He smiled saying this, Tsuande gave him her old stink eye, something he swore would stay by now.

Not a heartbeat later his daughter started naming random items. She didn't know what anything, she just likes the sound.

Sakura didn't know what to say, she fallowed Naruto for some time now, until he stopped standing by a tree. The same tree they met Gaara for the very first time.

"Move on." That was his choice of words. Soft spoke seeming to lift him up, bring weight off his shoulders.

"What?" The very harsh and brash girl spoke not understanding what he met.

"Sasuke made his choice, time to move on." A single statement, quick and to the point, cruel one can say seeing the relationship they both hold for the man. A love far larger then any childhood crush for one, and the other a friend, someone able to understand the emotion of being alone in this world.

He made his choice, to sever the binds they formed chasing his own goals and dreams. If he chases them to the end of the world, let him fall.

"What?" She mumbled, her shock finally ended. Now finally catching on she placed the picture together. Naruto has returned, but no longer the Naruto she knew growing up. This Naruto, telling her to leave Sasuke, to plunk him from her thoughts and destroy everything was not the Naruto she knew. The Naruto that bleed besides her, the Naruto that would give his life protecting the two.

The man before her is nothing but a stranger. One that would break every promise before him, to break her heart without a care in the world. To a point he wouldn't hear her words, he did nothing but walk away. Rejoining her mentor and the old pervert. Leaving her alone, alone.

Clunking her fist she held back her tears. The realization finally struck her, Team Seven in nothing. Just memories and regrets. She wouldn't look weak, letting a single tear out she left. She has work at the Hospital, and after that.

She'll will sit down and ask and try to understand what happened.

"You changed." Tsunade spoke lacking anything close to a smile. Clearly sadden over the fact her student has yet return, and hearing the news from Jiraiya. Naruto no longer cares for the well being of Sasuke Uchiha, nor keeping his promises to anyone.

"I can't risk being an idiot anymore," He stopped, a smile forming seeing the little toad girl asleep. Not surprising she hasn't taken a nap yet.

"Smart, sadly Sakura is still chasing after Sasuke." Trying her best to become strong to show him strength can be found here, sadly that's what is holding her back.

"She's an angel, how you two raised such a thing is beyond me." She finished handing over the little girl. She can see it in his eyes, Naruto no longer is the same child. To a point he felt wrong not having her with him.

They both have separation anxiety. Tsunade wasn't sure if this change would bring anything good. Cruel as it may be.

"Tomorrow I expect both You and Sakura to retake the bell test against Kakashi." She started ignoring but noting the slight twitch the blond had there. "You will be again registered as the Konoha Shinobi and expected to hold your duties no different then before."

"Of course."

"The test will just be a rating test. You were granted chunin on the fact you beat Gaara, who is Now a Kazekage, I expect nothing more." She expects Naruto to be on equal level or greater then Gaara. Seeing how Kazekage is a bloodline rather then the Daimyo of the land along with current Shinobi listing others or themselves until the room, the Daimyo meets a agreement. This normally lead the Kazekage being the weakest of the Kage.

Naruto shouldn't have a problem keeping up the a boy making the rank of Kage by birthright.

Gaara made Kazekage, the thought was strange seeing how he was when they met. He always met to visit the sand village, but taking a new born through the harsh deserts worried him far to much.

"Good for him." He smiled, the thought of the village, his siblings finally and truly recognizing him brought a smile to his face.

"Your apartment is still the same, payed for the rent and cleaned. You have enough expenses coming. You'll need everything for a growing child as well as a daycare for her. If you need help I'm sure Inos' mother wouldn't mind." Tsunade spoke helping every way she could. She never had a child, Shizune was already a teenager drafted during the war. She didn't raise the girl, only taught her and watched over he after Dans death. Even now it feels the other way around.

She had not a single clue how to help besides supporting him through expenses and sending him to someone. She wasn't willing to do everything. he knocked a poor girl up he has to do the majority work.

"However you do need to speck with your land lord." Of course, he has a child, he's no longer living by himself. And of course now his rent on the apartment will skyrocket. His landlord hates everything, he hates trees because he hates the colors. Man makes no sense, having a child will cost far to much, he would be surprised if he couldn't afford it.

"Yeah, better get that out of the way first." He mumbled rubbing his chin. Blinking he stared at the Hokage.

"The necklace," She said as the boy gulped. Oh, yeah, the necklace, the gem. The gem the First Hokage owned, the gem so rare he could buy a nation.

"I made the gem to fit engagement ring." He pulled a single ring out, it is beautiful. From the center gem to the carving around. "I would wear it, but my fingers are to big." A small frown grew on them both.

"I'm sorry, Jiriaya." The man dispersing when their conversation began. Not surprised, he has to speck with the I&D department about both Orochimaru and the Akatsuki. Then telling Kakashi what he taught Naruto. Seeing how he's no longer his sensei under paper. "Never said anything along the lines of marriage." She didn't know the relationship was that serious.

"She wanted a child, marriage didn't seem that far fetch." He mumbled willing to talk, but not much. "I'll get going, Need to handle everything before she wakes up. She can tell the differences between a clone and me. Some how." She's a natural born sensor Jiraiya always said.

"You do that," She started, leaning down kissing the forehead of the baby girl. Leaving a lipstick mark. "If you need help with anything, remember Shizune is free." He laughed hearing her, "Serious, need that woman to leave so I can drink a little." They laughed before separating ways. Letting out a long breath Naruto ready himself, today and tomorrow will be terrible long days filled with annoyance and ending with a empty wallet.

XXxxxxX

Paring still underside, Ino, Sakura or Oc. As for those wondering why no Hinata its because she is canon. And is everywhere. Like half the stories are of I do feel like I need to discuss my view on Sakura since half hate her and half love her. I don't care for her, in a sense I nether like her nor hate her. Sakura however is not weak, she is the strongest of her generation not including Gaara, lee, Sasuke and Naruto. Her hundred healing jutsu and strength should make this clear. People just tend to ignore he achievements and focuses on her negative side. Her unhealthy obsession of sasuke, the main reason I don't care for her, and the lack of achievement as a main character.

As for people crying how she's abusive need to wake the fuck up. That shit is normal for a female MC, every harem, nearly every anime has a character like her good or bad. So no I don't think should would lash out and attack Naruto on the spot, but would try and to talk which may or may not lead to a violent meeting.


End file.
